


Dreams

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Jongwoon's wake up call
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 7





	Dreams

“Jongwoon, wake up.”

“Hm… Five more minutes…”

“Get up, you lazy ass. I have to go to work.”

“Hm…”

“Get up this instant or I’m drenching you with ice cold water.”

“… In a minute…”

Ryeowook just stared at his boyfriend who continued sleeping like a log. Ryeowook doesn’t have the time for this. He’s already going to be late for work. He left the room and later came back with a bucket filled with iced water.

“Get up. I’m counting to three.”

“…”

“One…”

“…”

“… Two…”

“Hnn…”

“Last chance, Jongwoon.”

“…”

“…”

“Ahhh! What the fuck, Ryeowook?!”

“I warned you. Now get up. I have to go to work.”

“… You’re cruel, Ryeowook-ah… I’m wet and cold!”

“That’s what you get for not listening to me.”

“Why can’t you just wake me up like a normal boyfriend would…”

“Knowing you, you probably wouldn’t even get up if the entire apartment was already on fire.”

“But it would be nice to wake up to you giving me a blow job once in a while. That would really make my day.”

“…”

“Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me! This is domestic violence!”

“Stop being a perverted idiot, then. Get up and go eat breakfast. There’s coffee, sausages and eggs.”

“… I prefer your milk, sausage and eggs, to be perfectly honest…”

“…”

“Ow! Ow! Okay, I’m sorry! Jeez!”

“I’m going. I’m already late. Make sure to dry the bed. Clean the house. Feed the dogs. Your lunch is in the fridge, just heat it up.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Don’t leave the stove or any of the faucets open, alright?”

“Okay.”

“And don’t go back to sleep.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Come here and give me a kiss.”

“…”

“You taste sweet.”

“And your breath stinks.”

“…”

“Ahh, Jongwoon! Stop blowing air at my face, you pig!”

“You’re so cruel. It’s not that bad.”

“It is bad. Your morning breath stinks.”

“And yours smell like roses.”

“Ugh, let go of me. I have to go!”

“Alright, alright. Take care.”

“You too.”

“Hm…”

“Oh, and Jongwoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Try sending out those application forms and curriculum vitae, alright? Find a job.”

“Yes, love.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Immediately after Ryeowook’s departure, Jongwoon headed to the living room and crashed on the couch. He has the rest of the day to do what Ryeowook instructed him to do. For now he’s going to continue his sleep and try to go back to the dream he had of Ryeowook going down on him while in the shower.


End file.
